Olhos de nunca mais
by kurou
Summary: Respostas nem sempre surgem de qualquer lugar, e nem sempre são as coisas que você queria ouvir... ou dizer. One-shot. A.U {KikInu}


O silêncio prevalecia naquele apartamento de paredes brancas. Ia de um lado para o outro, atravessava os cômodos, uivava na janela, agitava as cortinas de linho amarelo. As pequenas flores brancas bordadas sobre a superfície do pano dançavam conforme lhes era conveniente e permitido. O silêncio buscava a todo custo chamar a atenção, e deixar bem claro que estava lá.

"_E é preciso?" _ Ele ironizou, melancolicamente

Aquele silêncio era ainda mais letal do que numa sala, repleta de gritos, barulho e agitação, onde seus pensamentos não poderiam ser ouvidos. E ele não queria ouvir os seus pensamentos. Todo o som que deveria preencher aquele espaço estava entalado em sua garganta, como um grito tímido que preferia corroer por dentro a alma de seu agonizante portador.

Seus olhos teimosos insistiam em percorrer parede por parede, canto por canto. Era como uma retrospectiva dolorosa. Como se tudo à sua volta tentasse fazê-lo tomar nota da situação. Como se tentassem mostrá-lo algo que ele já havia percebido há muito tempo : _"Ela não estava mais lá."_

Cada canto, cada centímetro... Era como se todo espaço por onde ela houvesse passado quisesse mostrá-lo que faltava alguma coisa. Como se ela ainda estivesse lá. Sorrindo, falando... Ele podia ouvir o som de seus passos na sala, quando ela lhe pedia para aprovar ou não um vestido que escolhera ; Podia sentir o olhar rigoroso dela sobre si, quando ele decidia largar o exercício da faculdade para jogar videogame ; Podia vê-la deitada do sofá à sua frente, adormecida, como sempre era quando estudava muito. Alguns livros jogados sobre seu corpo, e seus longos cabelos negros mal tocando o assoalho; Podia até vê-la quando abria seus lindos olhos castanhos lentamente e sorria para ele, com sonolência. Ele podia ver tudo, mas não podia fazer absolutamente nada.

Ele encostou a cabeça no sofá, olhando para o teto. Suas pálpebras pesavam, seduzindo-o para um sonho que pudesse remediar com mais ilusão do que àquela que se fundia com a realidade. Ou talvez fosse uma brecha que suas lágrimas pediam, para libertarem-se de seus olhos e rolassem por sua face. Seus olhos queimavam, era realmente isso que ele queria fazer. Mas fechar os olhos e esquecer da realidade é muito mais complexo do que muitos pensam.

Baixou os olhos para o criado-mudo, ao seu lado. Lá estavam um porta-retrato e a chave de sua moto. Para onde ela teria ido? Marte? Não poderia ter simplesmente evaporado da face da Terra em uma noite. Ele poderia facilmente descer até a garagem, pegar a sua moto e procurá-la, ao invés de ficar olhando para a solidão, como um pateta.

Chegou a pegar a chave, mas interrompeu o gesto com a mão ainda no ar. Depositou novamente as chaves sobre o criado-mudo, ouvindo seu som metálico estalar sobre a superfície de madeira. Virou o porta-retrato para si.

Era outono. O tempo estava nublado e o dia tedioso. Não havia nenhum lugar para ir, e os que tinham, estavam molhados pela chuva de horas anteriores que pretendia voltar. O combinado foi todos irem para a casa de Sango verem alguns filmes. Um programa de desocupado que rendeu boas risadas.

O irmão mais novo de Sango ganhara uma máquina fotográfica de aniversário, deixava isso bem claro, com a quantidade de fotos que tirara durante o dia. Em um determinado momento, ele sorriu para o casal sentado no sofá e pediu que posassem para ele. O rapaz ia resmungar algo quando a moça sorriu de volta, e autorizou a brincadeira do rapaz. O que resultara naquela foto. Ele teria rasgado aquele pedaço de papel inútil, ele estava com a cara emburrada de sempre, mas foi detido. _"Ela" _estava linda. Estava usando um traje informal e com pouca elegância, mas o brilho de seu olhar, a serenidade de seu sorriso e a brandura de sua alma, visível até mesmo numa foto forçaram-no a pôr aquela fotografia no centro da sala, onde ele sempre poderia lembrar dela como realmente a conhecida. Onde poderia buscar a sua lembrança quando ela não estivesse...

"_Como agora..."_

Aquele sorriso de alguém que se agradava com tudo e amava tudo que a agradava foi se esvaindo do rosto dela. Ele lembra-se perfeitamente dos apertos que sentia no coração quando ela sorria apaticamente em reação ao seu toque. Ela se tornou melancólica ao invés de serena, e ele se sentia dolorosamente inútil por não saber o que a feria e não poder ajuda-la.

Suspirou mais uma vez. Para qualquer outra pessoa, ela havia ido fazer compras mais cedo do que de costume, e, em uma ou duas horas, tocaria o interfone pedindo-o para ajuda-la a carregar as sacolas do táxi para dentro de casa. Ele adoraria ter essa incerteza, mas não. Por mais lamentável que fosse, por mais triste de se admitir, ela não voltaria para aquela casa. Abrindo o armário pela manhã, faltava a maioria das coisas dela, ao lado de suas roupas. Ela não morava lá definitivamente, ficava lá porque a faculdade era próxima, e, é claro, porque eles eram namorados há dois anos. Mas ao passar pela república onde ela morava anteriormente, de onde Kagome, Miroku e Sango também se foram, ele contatara, vitorioso, que a maioria das coisas dela permanecia em sua casa. Não mais.

A tristeza dela tornara-a uma bomba relógio. Ele sabia perfeitamente que era só uma questão de tempo até que ela cansasse e fosse embora, só não sabia ao certo por quê. O desespero de perdê-la mesclou-se com a idéia reforçada de que era ele quem estava louco e que aquilo não passaria de uma crise, o que o fez perder tempo demais ao invés de agir imediatamente. Ele enterrava as unhas no estofado do sofá, tentando descontar a raiva por não ter agido mais rapidamente na superfície macia.

Se ela se tornou triste, a culpa era **dele. **

Se ela foi embora, a culpa era **dele. **

Se ele sofria a ausência dela, a culpa ela **dele. **

"_**Só dele..." **_

Foi desligado de seus pensamentos, atraído pelo som da maçaneta. Suas orbes douradas abriram-se mais, ao vê-la surgir na porta. Ela estacou na porta, olhando-o como se não soubesse o que fazer. Era cedo demais, não sabia que ele estava acordado. A voz dele sumiu de sua garganta, **"ela" **estava lá novamente...

"_Kikyou..." _Ele murmurou para que seu coração não precisasse acreditar somente em seus olhos.

Kikyou baixou a cabeça, pesarosamente.

"_Eu só vim buscar algumas coisas..."_ Balbuciou, não sabendo se entrava ou não na casa.

Não obtendo resposta, ela entrou, em passos incertos. Ele não disse nada a vendo passar diante dele, sem coragem de olha-lo, e ir em direção ao quarto. Ela não passou mais de cinco minutos lá dentro, e saiu com uma pequena mala azul, que parecia conter o resto das coisas que ainda restavam.

"_Kikyou." _Ele a chamou, com a voz mais firme. Ela estacou no meio da sala, olhando para um ponto perdido no chão, próximo á porta. Faltaram-lhe as forças que tanto queria para se virar de lado e olhar para InuYasha, e ele notou isso. Kikyou aproximou-se em passos lentos, erguendo a cabeça aos poucos. Não precisava dizer: _"Sim o que você quer?"_, ela sabia sobre _"o que" _ele queria conversar, ela sabia que eles **deveriam **conversar. Mas talvez não tivesse conseguido entender isso durante a madrugada, quando saiu em silêncio.

Ela sentou-se no mesmo sofá que o dele. Ele virou-se de lado para poder olhar diretamente para seu rosto, o que foi em vão. Ela ainda não tinha coragem de olhar para ele, sua cabeça estava baixa e a franja negra e lisa caía sobre seu rosto, privando-o de seus olhos.

"_Você... acordou cedo hoje" _Ela sorriu melancolicamente.

"_Não o bastante, eu teria visto você sair"_

Ela engoliu um seco, e ele também. Não queria tê-la acusado de fuga, saíra sem querer, mas ele precisava saber por que ela havia saído, e floreios não ajudariam.

"_Por que... você foi embora?" _

Ela engoliu um soluço clandestino que pensara em sair de sua garganta. Lembrou-se perfeitamente porque saíra de noite. Era **exatamente **por isso. Ela tinha medo que o dourado daqueles olhos a impedissem de ir embora, como faziam há tanto tempo. E naquele momento, era o medo de ver lágrimas mancharem aqueles mesmos olhos que a fazia prender em sua garganta qualquer coisa que ela pretendesse dizer.

"_Eu..." _A voz saiu baixa, para que ele não notasse que estava embargada _"... não queria dificultar as coisas para nenhum de nós dois..."_

"_Desaparecendo?" _A voz dele estava tranqüila apesar de tudo _"Creio que nunca tenha sentido tanto medo em toda a vida. Eu olhei por todos os lados, procurei em todos os lugares por você e por uma resposta, o **por quê **de você ter saído sem dizer nada..."_

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele. Ele tentava decifrar nos olhos de Kikyou uma resposta, mas apesar de belos, eles sempre foram vagos, e indecifráveis. Talvez ela não fosse dizer. Ele engoliu um seco, tentando adivinhar a alternativa que ele menos queria ouvir, mas que era a única que lhe vinha á mente.

"_Você... gosta de outra pessoa?"_

"_Não"_ Ela negou imediatamente. Era a última coisa que ele poderia pensar.

"_Então...?" _Apesar de aliviado, ele ainda sentia-se apreensivo.

Ela suspirou. Teria que falar, por mais difícil que fosse. Era **aquele **o momento que, enquanto abria a porta durante a madrugada, ela rezava para que demorasse bastante tempo.

"Me desculpe por ter saído sem dizer uma palavra... e me desculpe por você me amar tanto... E eu... não conseguir..."

A respiração dele parou por um momento. Finalmente fazia algum sentido. Por isso ela parecia triste quando ele a tocava, por isso ela tornou-se tão melancólica com o tempo. **Ela não o amava mais. **

"_Não..." _Ele também sorriu melancolicamente, baixando a cabeça por um instante e tornando a erguê-la. _"Desculpe por eu ser tão impotente... E não poder mais fazê-la me amar..." _Ele riu fria e melancolicamente _"E eu me **odeio **por isso..."_

Sua voz estava mansa apesar de tudo, mas sim, ele se sentia impotente. Por não ter percebido onde errara enquanto havia tempo, por não ter corrigido o erro, por isso ter acarretado na saída dela... E por ela não amá-lo mais...

Ele sentiu a mão dela tocar-lhe o rosto, gentilmente. Os olhos castanhos dela estavam marejados, vez ou outra não podendo conter certas lágrimas que insistiam em descer.

"_Talvez soframos de ódio igual. Como o ódio que eu tenho por você me amar tanto... e todas as minhas tentativas de amar você terem sido frustradas" _Ela começou a soluçar, despejando toda a mágoa que tanto se acumulara em sua alma. _"Como eu queria amar você..." _

Ele sentiu seu coração sangrar, queimando como se tivesse sido abraçado pelo fogo. Ele não suportava vê-la chorar, principalmente se a culpa era dele. Envolveu-a com seus braços, e ela não recusou o seu abraço. Ele sentiu as lágrimas que umedeciam seu ombro fatiarem a sua alma como navalhas. Ele sentiu que a dor que passara naquela manhã não fora nada além de tédio, vendo-a sofrer tanto. Ele afagou os cabelos negros de Kikyou, buscando consolá-la em silêncio. Permaneceram algum tempo assim. Os soluços dela foram cessando, as lágrimas que umedeciam sua face clara deixaram sua marca úmida, mas pararam de descer. Mesmo assim, eles não queriam terminar aquele abraço. Ele não negava, tinha medo que ela se separasse de seus braços, pois sabia, agora, mais do que tudo, que ela jamais retornaria para estes. Ela sentia-se, acima de tudo, segura no abraço dele. **Ela **quem decidira que sua vida seria diferente, mas a segurança que encontrara nos braços de InuYasha tiravam-lhe totalmente a confiança de como seria a partir de agora.

Eles precisavam se soltar. Os dois, no fundo, sabiam que a demora dificultaria ainda mais as coisas. Tanto para um quanto para outro. Ela afrouxou lentamente suas mãos da cintura de InuYasha, e este entendeu, libertando-a de seu abraço.

"_Bom... se cuida." _Ela disse, sorrindo, com a voz baixa, devido ao pranto.

"Você também." Ele sorriu também. Finalmente havia entendido, que por mais que se ame algo, um dia é preciso que se abra mão dela. Não disse nada enquanto Kikyou levantava-se, ajeitava os cabelos negros com os dedos e a roupa amassada. A porta foi fechada mais uma vez. Ele levantou-se também. Foi até a janela. Depois de ter dado o tempo de Kikyou ter descido as escadas e aberto o portão, ele a viu. Ela andava em passos lentos, em direção à esquina. A alvura da neve destacava-se, quando caíam na negritude de suas madeixas. Quase no fim da rua, ela virou-se de costas, e olhou, para a janela do segundo andar, de um prédio que conhecia muito bem, e sabia quem estaria observando-a. Aquele seria o mais importante cruzar de olhos daqueles dois. Ela sabia que poderia olhar para "aqueles olhos dourados" tranqüilamente, já não os temia mais. Já ele, marcaria para sempre aquele par de olhos. Os olhos castanhos serenos que ele tanto amava...

"Aqueles... olhos de nunca mais..."


End file.
